Nakano Clan
|image name=PV.png |unnamed clan= |kanji=中野 |romaji=Nakano Family |affiliations=Land of Shamans, Yamataikoku |Kekkei Genkai= Kōkotsumoji |media=Movie }} (中野) is one of the major clans within Yamataikoku and is known to be one of the oldest clans within the village. History Prior to settling in the village that would become Yamataikoku, the Nakano where a collective group of priest, priestess and monks traveling across the northern lands dealing with corrupt spirits and beast born from malice. Other the years of practicing their trade, the clan set up different sects around various locations in order to expand their influence. This spread eventually caused the clan to fracture into different sub sects, each with their own ideas on how to deal with things. Over time the sects drew distant from one another and at times came close to war with one another. The different sects were brought back together after they were attacked by a powerful beast that was born within Demon's Chasm, after the emergence of a massive dusk vein. Fighting the beast and it's offsprings for months, the sects managed to seal the beast away and block on the chasm. After the battle the sects rejoined and pooled their knowledge and ideas together to improve the clan and settled within a small village that was close to the chasm in order to monitor it. Abilities The Nakano are known to be an old clan and is estimated to have been around for a few hundred years. In this time they have developed several abilities and techniques that they have became known for throughout their time. Using their abilities they often deal with corrupt spirits and beast born from Dusk Veins. The clan is often referred to as the clan of hidens, which they make good use of them. One ability allows them to take the souls of animals and enter into a hybrid form, another allows them to consume nearly any object. One hiden, the Senjōkei grants its user the ability to see into the future for a limited time as well as provides other abilities. Another hiden is the Tenshiheisō, is known to be highly regarded within the clan. The Tenshiheisō is known to be one of the must difficult of the hidens to learn. Along with their hidens, members of the clan are known to be trained in various weapon styles in perpetration for them obtaining a Kōkotsumoji; the unique weapons used by the clan and is often considered to be akin to a . Using these unique weapons boost the users abilities and often provides new ones, mastery over the weapon allows the user to clad themselves in it to create armor. Aside form their secrete techniques, each members is trained in the spiritual art that the clan is known for. While mainly relying on their clans hidens in battle, the clan wields the lost art of after it was integrated into the clans teachings years ago. Like most they weaponized it to create create various ninjutsu and gain access to nature transformation. However they still practice the ancient art and has developed various techniques around it. Trivia *'Nakano' (中野) translates to "central field".